The invention relates generally to a pneumatic seed distribution hose coupling assembly, and more specifically, to a hose coupling assembly configured to facilitate rapid connection and disconnection of a pneumatic seed distribution hose, while providing a substantially smooth transition between the hose and a target object.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the soil opening, and re-close the soil in a single operation. In seeders, seeds are commonly dispensed from bulk seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. In certain configurations, air carts are towed behind the seeders to deliver a desired flow of seeds to the row units.
Air carts generally include a seed storage tank, an air source (e.g., a blower) and a metering assembly. The seeds are typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering assembly that distributes a desired volume of seeds into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow then carries the seeds to the row units via hoses extending between the air cart and the seeder. As will be appreciated, an operator may periodically inspect the distribution hoses to ensure that seeds and/or other debris are not blocking the flow. Consequently, certain implements include coupling assemblies configured to facilitate rapid connection and disconnection of the hoses from the seeder and/or air cart. Unfortunately, such coupling assemblies may include protrusions that extend into the flow path of the air and seeds. As a result, seeds may collect on these protrusions over time, eventually resulting in substantial blockage of the flow path between the air cart and the seeder.